bleach_rpgfandomcom_cs-20200216-history
Suki Taiketo (Ukitake) - Kapitánka 6.divize
Akio Ukitake je kapitán 13.divize a je jedním z nejstarších kapitánů a shinigami vůbec. Je to hrozný lenoch a holkař, což mu často vytýká jeho podkapitánka Hiboru Baru. Svým způsobem je to dobrý člověk, který zrovna moc nemusí konflikty, ale pro své blízké je ochoten bojovat s kýmkoliv a čímkoliv. Nejdůležitějšími věcmi pro něj jsou divize, Baru a Suki. =Osoba= Vzhled Akio je vysoký a pohublý, což bývalo do jisté míry způsobeno jeho nemocí, díky níž je i dost bledý. Má dlouhé bílé vlasy a kaštanově hnědé psí oči. Nosí Shihakusho bez rukávů a kapitánské haori nevšedního střihu. Povaha I přes svůj věk "trpí" Akio klukovským chováním. Avšak ve své podstatě je to dobrák se slabostí pro hezké ženy a dobré pití. Zajímavá je jeho ojedinělá schopnost chovat se někdy neuvěřitelně inteligentně a jindy jako puberťák. Je dost líný a tak většina jeho práce padá na jeho zástupkyni-Hiboru Baru. Opravdu nesnáší papírování a proto se v jeho kanceláři často kupí hromady všech možných formulářů, potvrzení, přihlášek atd.Také trpí chronickou prokrastinscí.(Odkládání věcí na poslední chvíli.) Zájmy Ač se to může přes jeho lenost zdát nemožné, tak existuje několik věcí, které rád dělá. V první řadě rád připravuje čaj, hlavně pokud jej připravuje pro nějakou krásnou ženu. Ano jeho záliba v krásných ženách také není zanedbatelná. Mezí jeho další zájmy, když odečteme dobrý alkohol a válení v zahradách, patří hra na klavír, v níž je dobrý, dokonce je i součástí orchestru, který zřídila 3.divize. Jeho poslední koníček je tak trochu tajný. Má rád růže a pěstuje je na maličké zahrádce za svým domem. O tomto se radši nezmiňuje, musí si totiž udržet reputaci velkého tvrďáka. =Historie= Narodil se 1.3. jako syn Ukitake Jūshira a Mirano Tatsute. Vyrůstal jen se svým otcem jelikož matka zemřela nedlouho po po porodu. Ten ho postupně cvičil, takže když ho poslal do Akademie už měl slušné základy. Ihned po nástupu do akademie si našel spoustu přátel a byl znám kvůli své výřečnosti. Také dostal přezdívku "Shiro" kvůli svým bílým vlasům. NA akademii rád firtoval s dívkami a rád se kochal jejich křivkami za co si u dívek vysloužil jinou přezdívku "Ero-Shiro". Byl dost talentovaný a tak Akademii zvládl za mnohem kratší dobu než ostatní. Po absolvování se přidal k 3. jednotce. Po otci zdědil krom přátelské povahy, bystrého úsudku, inteligence a vysokého reiatsu také křehké zdraví, takže často trpí různými nemocemi. O pár desítek let později dosáhl úrovně kapitána a byl navrhnut na funkci kapitána 13.divize. Na toto místo se úspěšně dostal a snaží se, aby ho divize měla ráda. Asi sto let před současnými událostmi, kdy bylo Seireitei pod útokem hollow Akio přecenil své síly a téměř zahynul na zranění spojená s jeho nemocí. Tehdy zasáhl kapitán 12. jednotky Satoshi Ramperouge a Akio se tak tehdy stal jedním z jeho prvních pokusů o hollowizaci. Regenereční schopnosti hollowa Akiovi zthumb|296px|Akiova prvotní hollow forma.achránily život avšak ihned poté nabyl podoby jakéhosi vlkodlačího hollowa. Naštěstí byl zpacifikován dříve, než napáchal škody a vše bylo ututláno. Později se Akio naučil zvládat hollowa a vyvolat masku ale nikdy hollowa plně nepotlačil.O tomto ví pouze jeho otec,divize a kapitán 12. jednotky. Tale of The Three Towers Vzhledem k tomu, že těsně před misí dostal rýmu, která krátkodobě, ale těžce podlomila jeho zdraví, nebyl na misi poslán a zůstal jako obrana Seireitei. Tato "mise" se mu začala po pár dnech zdát velice nudná, a tak si krátil čas různými zpestřeními, ať už vysedáváním U Vysmátého arrancara, nebo pálením a koštováním Kyouheiovice-alkoholického nápoje nebývalé síly, stvořenou členem 13.divize, která proslula tím, že jako jediný alkohol v Seireitei dokázala opít Kenatara Izangiho. =Během děje= The Approaching Storm arc Před bouřlivými událostmi v Seireitei povětšinou odpočíval, popíjel s Kyouheiem a sem tam vyřídil nějaké ty papíry, jelikož mu začali zabrańovat ve vstupu do kanceláře. Těsně před bouří se k oné bouři vydal, aby si užil podívané, avšak když k bouři dorazil tak zjistil, že má prapodivné účinky probouzet a posilovat hollowa v něm. Urychleně se tedy vydal zpět do Seireitei, aby to nahlásil a připravil se. Storm Over the City arc Jakmile bouře natvrdo udeřila sešel se spolu s ostatními kapitány ve středu Seireitei, kde měli spojit svá reiatsu a zničit bouři. Než se však všichni sešli, byla skupinka napadena hollowem s nímž začal Akio bojovat. Bohůžel bouře znemožňovala použití zanpakuto a navíc posilovala jeho hollow, tak si Akio nevedl dobře. Nakonec zmobilizoval všechny své síly a hollowa porazil i když se dosti vyčerpal. Poté společně s ostatními kapitány využili svá reiatsu, aby bouři zničili, což se jim povedlo. Avšak se tak také přišlo na Akiovu hollow stránku a z důvodu vlastní bezpečnosti byl dva dny po bouři poslán na misi do Reálného Světa. Reimei arc Poté byl společně s Lus Ayazaki poslán jako velitel jednotek do reálného světa kde byli přivítání místní skupinou Shinigami. Nějakou chvíli dávali pozor na dění v okolí a likvidovali hollow, pak se ale objevil jakýsi dívčí hollow, který zaútočil na Hiroshiho. Ve snaze ochránit jej byl Akio odhozen a omráčen. Než se vzbudil, byl hollow zahnán zbytkem týmu. Poté dostali hlášení, že skupina shinigami známá jako Reimei vyhlásila Seireitei válku. Akio, který chtěl především získat zpět své rodiné "artefakty" jako otcovo haori, fotky své rodiny atd. Tehdy byl Reimei zajat, aby nemohl pomoci Seireitei v následující bitvě. Bariéry, která čerpala sílu ze samotného Akia mu dovolila konečně kompletně potlačit hollowa a dostat se tak k obrovské síle. Aby se však mohl dostat na bojiště, byl přinucen vyčerpat své reiryoku na absolutní minimum a způsobit tak zhroucení bariéry, i když se tak dostal do stavu "Klinické smrti". Na poslední chvíli byl zachráněn Suki Taiketo a Hitsutem. Pak jej Suki vyléčila do stavu, kdy byl schopen bojovat a Akio pak znavenou Suki odnesl do pokoje místní ubytovny pro Shinigami. Poté se vydal na bojiště a připojil se k Lus Ayazaki, ale nepřítel Yuki byl příliš silný. Poté však těžce raněná Sei-sama zavelela k ústupu a Akio se spolu s ostatními stáhl zpět do Seireitei. Zde se schoval v rukongai a potkal hollowa Modose s nímž se spřátelil. Společně se pak vydali mimo rukongai, do lesů, které jsou v jeho okolí. Snažili se tak ukrýt před možnými pronásledovateli. Kráčeli několik dní, až na jedné louce objevili malého chlapce a podivně se chovajícího hollowa. Od nich se dozvěděli, že nedaleko se nachází městečko plné mírumilovných hollow, kteří chtěli smír se shinigami. Oba v tom uviděli možnost, jak se skrýt a Modos tak našel něco co již delší dobu hledal. Jakmile je přesvědčili, aby je tam vzali tak se všichni vydali na delší cestu, na jejímž konci je čekao nejedno překvapení. Město bylo opravdu plné přátelských hollow, kteří měli dosti podivínskou, ale přátelsky se chovající radu hollow. Po rozmluvě s radou bylo Akiovy a Modosovi umožněno pobývat v městečku a Akio současně objevil několik shinigami žijících zde. Nová Kapitánka 9.Divize-Myamoto Usagi, která se odsud snažila dostat, členka 9. divize a Hiroshi, který byl vizardem. Akio i Modos využívali volného času po svém. Zatímco Akio ze sebe šel smýt špínu a poté trochu zarelaxovat a pokecat s Hiroshim v místních "lázních", tak Modos si šel prohlédnout celou vesničku. Poté co Akio opustil lázně, požádal onoho podivného hollowa Vilíka, s nímž se poprvé setkal před Hollowtownem, jestli by mu neobstaral šatstvo. Kladná odpověď jej potěšila a on jen tak v županu se vydal také na průzkum vesničky. Svou obhlídku zakončil na skále za městem, kde se pustil do krátké konverzace s Rondem - hadím hollowem. Pak, ale vycítil silné reiatsu z lesa kam se vydal zjistit, kdo je majitelem onoho reiatsu. V lese pak potkal ženu, která se vzhledem velmi podobala Modosovi a při pozdějším rozhovoru se také vyjasnilo, že je jeho dvojčetem. Mezitím se odněkud vynořil Modos a začal s Karir, jak se jeho sestra jmenovala, mluvit. Ona začala řvát a ukázala se jako naprostý opak svého bratra. Když se na něj pokusila zaútočit, zakročil Akio a začal boj. Netrvalo dlouho a Karir padla po zásahu vlastním cerem, které jí vrátil Akio zpět a i když se mu vyhla, tak Modos, díky technice, kterou s Karir měli, získal dočasně Akiovo zanpakuto a jejím cerem ji zasáhl do zad. I když jí Akio nabídl, že jí ušetří, když mu pomůže, tak razantně odmítla a Modos jí probodl-čímž nejen přišel o své schopnosti, ale také skoro zabil sám sebe, neboť byl s karir propojen. Po několika menších událostech vycítili nedaleko reiatsu Raidena a Kasumi. Raiden zabil jednoho z hollow ve víře, že tak koná pro vlastní bezpečí. Když mu poté Akio vysvětlil o co jde, tak se omluvil. Následně se všichni, společně s Hiroshim,Myamoto a další dívkou vydali na pomoc Seireitei. Nthumb|left|188px|Akio s maskou v Bankaia bojiště dorazili již k večeru a Akio již zdáli vytvořil bouři. Poté se všichni rozprchli bojovat po boku svých divizí. Akio zjistil, že nějaká technika narušuje jeho bouři a je nebezpečné užívat blesky. Vyhlédl si na bojišti Yukiho a vydal se s ním bojovat. Po cestě ještě dodal odvahy kapitánu Yasumaruovi a nakoec stanultváří v tvář Yukimu. Ihned zezačátku oby vyvolali bankai a několika prvními útoky získal Akio převahu, avšak absence bleskových útoků a Yukiho znalost kida celou situaci obrátila. Akio měl již na kahánku, když se objevil modos a zachránil jej. Sám však byl téměř zabit a Akio, jenž byl přesvědčen o smrti svého přítele uvolnil svůj vztek a Hollow. Takto posílený se stal během několika chvil nelidskou zrůdou zabil nejen překvapeného Yukiho, který si v posledních chvílích uvědomil, proč Centrála 46 po Akiovi tak šla a že nemá šanci vyhrát. V jednom z posledních útoků použil ženu bojující s Hitsutem jako štít a finálním cerem Yukiho zabil. Sám vyváznul s těžce popálenou rukou a vyčerpán omdlel s Modosem v náručích. Probudil se až v nemocnici. Yasuhiro arc. V nemocnici Akio nepobyl příliš dlouho, hlavně díky své zrychlené regeneraci. Jakmile ho jeho regenerace vyléčila natolik, že byl schopen vstát, podepsal revers, i když byla jeho pravá ruka stále nefunkční. Baru s tím zrovna nesouhlasila a tak si musel nechat naordinovat množství prášků, které stejně neměl v úmyslu použít. Zrovna když chtěl Baru pozvat na oběd, protože chtěl aby si odpočala, objevila se žena, o níž si během svého pobytu mimo Seireitei uvědomil, že ji miluje. Tou ženou byla Taiketo Suki a Akio objevil dilema, kterou pozvat na oběd, neboť chtěl pozvat obě a nechtěl ani jednu odmínout. Nakonec sama Baru poznala, jak moc mu o oběd se Suki jde a tak sama vycouvala. Dodnes neví, jak je jí za to Akio vděčný. Na obědě oba - Akio i Suki vyjádřili své city k sobě navzájem a rozhodli se, že zkusí společný vztah. Akio jí pak byl nucen opustit, jelikož se rozhodl, že se vydá za Satoshim, aby mu pomohl s jeho hollowem, z něhož začínal být Akio docela flustrovaný, hlavně díky předcházející bitvě. Satoshi jej přiměl k tomu, že vytáhnout hollow na povrch bude to nejlepší a tak Akio zpolykal prášky, které měly onen efekt navodit. Hollow, který uzmul tělo se Satoshimu ukázal velmi silný, hlavně když ruku která od boje nebyla použitelná zregeneroval v několika vteřinách. Pak se pokusil otevřít Gargantu a uprchnout, ale Satoshi jej zastavil. Po kratším boji se Satoshimu podařilo potlačit hollow zpět a domluvil se s Akiem, že na nadcházející slavnosti jej zapečetí. Akio se pak setkal s kapitánem Mitoshim, s nímž probíral věci ohledně plesu, který měl přijít. Tehdy se objevil záhadný Yasuhiro a schopnostmi svého zanpakuto oba kapitány zotročil a přikázal jim útočit na jiné kapitány. Akio, neschopný ovládat své tělo vyrazil hledat svůj cíl - Vrchní kapitánku Sei do nemocnice. Při útoku na ní část nemocnice zdemoloval a způsobil strašný chaos. Sei ho chytře odlákala do oblasti Senkaimonu, kde se strhla bitva mezi těmito dvěma kapitány. Sei s použitím své chobotnice v Shikai a Akio s použitím bouří v Ban-kai naprosto zdemolovali celé okolí, především tornády, které Akio ke svému úžasu vytvořil. Sei shledala jedinou možností na výhru senkaimon. S vypětím všech sil tam sebe i Akia dostala a oba se v nestabilním senkaimonu dostali do neznámého obřího města - Tokia! Síly a schopnosti Především má obrovské zásoby reiryoku. Díky svému hollow potenciálu se jeho už tak vysoká hladina reiatsu znatelně zvýšila. Původní barva reiatsu je bílá, ale po hollowizaci se změnila na bílou s černými okraji a i pocit z tohoto reiatsu byl hrůzyplnější. Již v mládí se projevil jako velmi zdatný v zacházení s mečem. Během let se to u něj ještě zlepšilo a komunikace s zanpakutem je u něj na mistrovské úrovni. Mají přátelský vztah a jejich útoky jsou smrtící. Další věc v níž vyniká je shunpo, které je velmi velmi velmi rychlé. Jen pár lidí v Seireitei s ním dokáže držet krok. Mimo to je mistr v boji beze zbraně. S tímto začal již na akademii. Je majitelem speciálních ocelových chráníčů na nohy a ruce. Kido není jeho liga. Dle něj potřebuje příliš soustředění a je to spíš kouzlení než boj. Jediné kido, které v praxi používá je Byakurai. Mnoho dalších má teoreticky nastudovaných, ale v praxi většinu z nich nikdy nepoužil. Léčení je pro něj španělská vesnice... Sic neumí vařit, tak je dobrý ve spravování různých věcí a také umí prát. Zanpakutō Sōgyo No Itsuwari Jeho zanpakuto má vzhled dvou dívek v pubertě, které mají Akia, jako staršího bratra. Jsou milé a hodné a vtšinu času tráví typickými holčičími věcmi. Jsou rády, když se za nimi Akio čas od času staví a povídá s s nimi, nechá si nalakovat nehty, poslouchá kdo s kým co atd. thumb|Sōgyo no Itsuwari|left Shikai: Sōgyo no Itsuwari (Rybí Lži) Vyvolávací příkaz: "Vlny povstaňte a buďte mým štítem, blesku uhoď a buď mým mečem." thumb|Shikai Jeho shikai má podobu dvou mečů, které jsou propojeny tak, aby mezi nimi mohla proudit energie. V Shikai má pasivní schopnost pohltit útok nepřítele a vystřelit jej zpět. Aktivní schopnost zanpakuto je vytváření bouře a následné stahování a využívání blesků. Útoky: Kami wa Oshikakeru(Boží zásah) '''- Vyvolá v určitém prostoru bouřku. Velikost bouřky záleží na množství použitého reiatsu. Tento útok má dva podútoky. thumb|Kami Wa Oshikakeru|left A)Přímý útok - V okamžiku zásahu do nepřítele sjede blesk. B)Mokushi(Apokalypsa) - V určité oblasti udeří nesčetné množství blesků jemuž je schopen vyhnout se jen člověk s rychlým shunpo nebo vysokým reiatsu. Lze použít jen jednou. Podruhé je to velice riskantní z důvodu obrovské spotřeby reiatsu. '''Bankai: Kami no Itsuwari (Lži Bohů, Božské lži) Jeho bankai je splynutí se zanpakuto na buněčné úrovni. Jeho buňky se spojí se zanpakuto a celé jeho tělo je tak odolnější což v kombinaci s jeho hollowem vytvořilo téměř neproniknutelnou vrstvu na jeho těle. V bankai se mu na hrudi vytvoří znak, jehož účel zatím nebyl odhalen. Bleskové útoky jsou silnější, avšak ztrácí schopnost pohlcování útoků. V bankai je navíc schopen pohybovat se velmi rychle jakýmsi "teleportem" pomocí blesků tento pohyb je ještě rychlejší než jeho shunpo. thumb|Znak na hrudi Princip: Jeden udeří do něj a současně druhý na místo kam se chce "teleportovat". Nevýhodou je že při častém používání dochází k hromadnému hynutí buněk což mu zkracuje život. Mimoto je schopen vyvolat hollow masku. thumb|left